When The Moon Is Full
by Freeflare
Summary: Now that everything is back to normal Casey's fame fades just as quickly as it came & the only upside he has is the hope of a relationship with Zeke & a new friend. But there's something besides aliens lurking in the halls of Herrington High.
1. Forgotten Deeds & a New Friend

I own nothing but the idea & plot..sad? Yes...

Well, he knew it wouldn't last long.

Casey walked up the sidewalk to the school's front stairs lightly messing with the camera hanging around his neck. He glanced at the students sitting on the stairs reading the latest magazines and news papers, he could see the headlines read: Conner Coax and False Hero. The news reporters and writers had decided since there had been no proof of any threat to Herrington High School other than some hard to believe eye witness accounts from students. The eyed teen sighed hearing the disappointed and mocking whispers around him as he slipped through the school's main doors, he felt a solid object hit his face causing him to fall back with a soft grunt. He groaned and blinked trying to see through the colorful burst in front of his eyes and realized his nose was bleeding as well as throbbing with the rest of his face. "Not such a hero now, huh?" Casey heard the deep, mocking voice above him and grimaced looking up to see another football player standing over him flexing the hand Casey was sure had just made contact with his face a moment ago. Casey put a hand up to his nose hoping it wasn't broken and went to get up but instantly felt the jock's foot collide with his stomach. He grunted and fell back to the floor wrapping an arm around his stomach as he tried to get the air back into his lungs, "I asked you a question, piss ant!" Casey groaned weakly and didn't respond tasting the all too familiar coppery taste of his own blood from his bleeding nose, "I don't..think...my answer would...register..." Casey braced himself for another kick that he soon felt aimed for his stomach but thankfully his arm that was still wrapped around his already bruised middle took a good amount of the hit meaning another bruise. He grimaced and bit his blood covered lip tasting more of his blood.

"Hey!" Casey heard the familiar yet welcome voice call and opened his tightly closed eyes to see Zeke rushing over looking calm as usual. "Fuck off, Brad." he ordered to his fellow player and the jock rolled his eyes giving the already battered teen on the floor another light kick as he left. Casey winced at the parting shot and looked at the hand that was offered to him, he uncoiled the arm around his stomach to save Zeke any blood that could be smeared on his hand as he was helped up. "Welcome back to high school." Zeke said sarcastic as ever and slung an arm around Casey's back helping him stay on his feet as they walked down the hall. "Yeah...still hurts the same.." Casey muttered clutching his stomach and to stop the blood flow from his nose.

Casey also had to resist staring at Zeke as he lead him on, he had noticed a recent change in his preference. Casey knew he'd never really had any luck with girls but since Delilah broke up with him due to not wanting any associations with a false hero the teen had found himself dazing out in the locker room. He couldn't help it tho, he was still very much confused about who he was and what he was.

"Case?" Zeke's smooth voice broke through Casey jumbled thoughts and he was brought back to his current pain, "Huh?" He questioned grimacing at each step he took, Zeke smirked lightly seeming to be amused by his friend's lack of focus today. "I said, do you need to go to the nurse?" Zeke repeated and leaned closer to the shorter one, "Or do you need something else to make you feel better?" He asked in a hushed tone inches from Casey's face causing the teen's heart to speed up, Casey stared at the brunette hopefully but felt his hopes come crashing down when he noticed the other holding out one of his drug filled pens. Casey frowned and shook his head, "I'll be fine, thanks." Zeke shrugged slipping the pen back into his pocket, "Whatever you say, see ya later Case." He waved lightly heading off to where ever he wanted to go now leaving Casey at his locker. Casey watched him leave and sighed slumping down on a bench in front of his gym locker slipping the camera off from around his neck. He grimaced to himself grabbing a nearby towel to press to his nose to hopefully stop the blood which it eventually did.

Casey had to skip lunch tho since the stomach pain made it impossible to eat easily while breathing, he went to sit on the bleachers on the field instead to avoid any more jocks. He looked around over the field for anything he could take a picture of but didn't even see a bird nearby, he sighed pushing himself up. There was a soft whine and Casey froze hearing the wounded sounding cry from under the bleachers. He tentatively climbed down the bleachers and peeked under them, the sight that greeted him made him think that his abuse was civil. Shivering under the bleachers in the far corner was a dog only, as Casey noted as he got closer to the animal, it seemed a bit larger than the average dog he'd seen around the town. Kneeling down Casey looked over the canine seeing it's brown fur was matted with dirt and who knows what else, it looked like it hadn't eaten well enough for days even weeks, it's nails were over grown and it's eyes were crusted over. Casey frowned hating to see any animal this way and cautiously reached his hand out to touch the dog's head. The dog whined and moved away in fear, Casey immediately sympathized and tried something different. "Hey..it's okay. I won't hurt you, believe me I know what it's like..will you let me pet you?" he asked softly to not scare the furry animal and received a soft whine. Casey bit his lip and carefully pressed his hand to the dog's fur, when it didn't moved Casey slowly stroked it's fur in a soothing manner.

Casey smiled softly seeing the dog trusted him at least a little, "Okay, I'm going to see if you have a collar okay?" Receiving another whine Casey gently ran his hand over the dog's neck feeling nothing but dry skin and unkept fur. "You don't have a home do you?" he whispered feeling sorry for the dog, it whined again only it sounded more sad and neglected. Casey pressed his lips together and sat down next to the animal, "Well..I always wanted a pet..." He said to himself and absently stroked the chestnut fur. "Would you like to come home with me?" the dog raised it's head and licked Casey's hand affectionately. Casey smiled and rubbed it's head in return, "Okay, come with me." He instructed and stood up encouraging the dog to do the same, it stood on slightly shaky legs follow Casey trustingly.

"Well lookie here!" Casey winced and looked up seeing a group of jocks fully dressed in the schools football uniforms as they strode towards him. "Looks like Conner's found something that's got more fleas than he doesn't." a taller player sneered receiving laughs from his friends as his minimal effort jab. Casey frowned but stayed silent and tried to move passed them with the dog still following him despite it's obvious fear of these large people. The tall jock stuck his arm out blocking Casey's way and grabbed the front of his shirt threateningly, "Did I say you could leave?" Casey clenched his teeth, he side stepped the other and started to run knowing the dog could keep up if not out run him and the jocks. He could hear the heavy footsteps behind him as the football players got closer, he kept his fast pace til he and his new friend reached the parking lot. Casey spotted Zeke selling his home-made drug and bolted for him but a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt ripping him back to the ground. Casey choked and grunted feeling his body hit the asphalt, he breathed heavily from running and looked up at the players surrounding him. You'd think they'd be grateful for Casey saving their asses but apparently it made no difference. Casey braced for a series of kicks but was shocked when the dog jumped in and started barking viciously as it stood over him. The next thing he knew the football players were backing off and left all of a sudden seeming to find the malnourished canine to be terrifying.

Casey looked at the said animal with thanks and felt it's warm, wet tongue all over his face as it wagged it's tail. Casey laughed appreciatively and got up once he escaped the tongue attack, "Thanks." He said softly getting a soft bark in return, he smiled and went over to Zeke with the dog. "Hey, Case." the taller of the two greet as he took a drag from his cigarette and noticed his friend's friend. "What's with the mutt?" he questioned looking slightly interested, Casey smiled. "I found him under the bleachers and he just scared the jocks away from kicking the shit out of me." He stated proudly and Zeke raised an eyebrow, he sighed flicking his cigarette. "Are sure it's a he?" he asked bluntly and Casey resisted blushing, "Uh..no." Zeke took a breath, "Okay." He knelt down and checked to see the dog's gender making Casey feel embarrassed and he wasn't even the one having this done to him.

Zeke soon rose back up dusting off his knees, "Congratulations, it's a boy." He stated simply and took another drag, "What're you gonna call him?" The question surprised Casey and he stuttered slightly, "Um..I haven't thought about that yet." Casey said softly looking down at the still seemingly pleased canine, he looked at the chestnut fur that he was sure was soft if it were only clean and brushed. "Uuh..Zack?" Zeke shrugged, "Your dog." Casey knelt down to the dog and petted his ears, "Do want to be called Zack?" The dog perked it's pointed ears up straight and barked approvingly as it wagged it's tail. Casey smiled even tho Zeke was giving him weird looks for consulting a dog, "Zack then. Zeke, can you give me a ride home?" Zeke looked at the teen, "Didn't you say you mom was allergic to dogs?" Casey frowned, he'd forgotten about that and looked at Zack not wanting to give him up either. Not even to a shelter. Zeke saw the frown and sighed rolling his eyes, "Look, here's the deal Case. You can take him to my place." Casey perked up instantly at this, "Really?" Zeke held up his index finger, "Hang on. Now that's only if _you_ clean up after it, _you _feed it, and _you _make sure it doesn't piss on anything of mine." Casey nodded not thinking twice about it, "Deal." Zeke nodded and tossed the remaining end of his cigarette over his shoulder before slipping into his car, "Get it and make sure he doesn't ruin the backseat." He ordered and Casey got Zack and himself in the car in an instant smiling broadly.

He had a dog. Not only did he have a dog but he'd be spending more time near Zeke, Casey smiled broadly at the thought.


	2. I Think I Made A Friend

Casey sighed finding himself once again in the back seat of the bus on the way to school, he smiled softly reminding himself it was worth it if he could spend time with Zeke and Zack at the end of the day. Still the constant nagging and "punishment" from Gabe and the other football players was less than ignorable.

He looked up when he heard the sound of someone shushing their friends and saw Delilah with her newspaper group looking at him and he snapped his gaze down at the eternally disgusting floor under his black sneakers. He knew what they were talking about and frankly could care less, it was the fact Delilah didn't seem to have a shred of guilt writing about how much of a hoax he was. Casey sighed again and felt the bus come to a screeching stop, he watched all the students flood out the doors waiting for them all to leave so he could hopefully slip into the school unnoticed. But that didn't seem possible, Casey felt a strong tug at the back of his shirt and yelped in surprise looking up to see a rather large blonde boy. Casey swore the teen could have been a line backer for the school but didn't see the school's jacket on him, he was completely shocked when he was let go and a hand was offered to him. "Sorry, I just saw one of those football players eyein' ya with bad intent. I'm Astin." the blonde boy said with a friendly smile and Casey blinked dumbly for a moment before accepting the hand giving a soft shake. "Casey, um..thanks."

Astin's smile grew wider as he let go of Casey's hand, Casey had a moment of realization when saw the silver chain around the other's neck. "Wait, you're in my biology class aren't you?" the brunette questioned just now recognizing Astin who nodded still smiling. "Yep, I thought you won't know me. With all the saving the school an' everythin' you've done." Astin said with a small chuckle, Casey frowned slightly. "Fame is fleeting.." he said softly and looked back up to the much taller boy(which wasn't saying too much he knew), "Um..would you like to hang out at lunch?" he offered hoping to have made another friend. One that walked on two legs and spoke english...sort of. Astin clapped a hand on Casey's back, "Sure! Never been invited to 'hang out' before." Casey had to tense his legs a bit so he didn't fall face first into the grass from the clap on his back but smiled and nodded. "Okay, see you at lunch then." Casey said smiling and went off to his classes leaving Astin behind seeming to be happy.

Lunch came swiftly for Casey, he blamed time moving to quick due to looking forward to not sitting alone somewhere to eat his pre-packaged lunch again. When he reached the lunch room he smiled seeing Astin there, he knew Zeke wouldn't be tho. He always liked to do his own thing during lunch but Casey couldn't blame him. The crowd was horrifying to say the least, especially if you were like Casey. The brunette teen walked over to the table Astin was seated at and sat with him, the blonde instantly lit up seeing Casey and offered an apple he had on his tray. "Thanks." Casey said appreciatively and took the healthy looking apple. Astin smiled broadly and leaned towards Casey, "I don' mean ta pry into your affairs but..I've noticed you're not with that Delilah girl any more." Casey felt a blush rise on his cheeks at the closeness of the other boy and swallowed shaking his head, "She..decided she likes fame more than anything else.."

Astin frowned and sighed, "Her loss then." He said shrugging simply and Casey felt a small smile spread over his lips, "Could I ask another kinda personal question?" He whispered closer to the brunette's ear, Casey glanced at him but nodded softly. Astin hesitated but asked in a hushed voice, "Do ya..like boys more than girls? I mean like...kiss a boy like?" Casey bit his lip feeling a more evident blush appear on his face as he wrestled with his mind on whether or not to answer honestly. He slowly nodded a bit and braced himself for jokes to assault his ears but none came. In fact Astin was silent with a look Casey couldn't decypher on his broad face, after what seemed like hours Casey wished the blonde would even laugh at him. Astin swiftly grabbed Casey's arm and lead him to the boy's bathroom locking the door, "What're you doing?" Casey asked cautiously since a door locking was never a good sign for him, Astin looked at him with a look Casey could only call sympathetic. "I'm sorry for seemin' so rude but..I've never met someone like me before.." the blonde confessed and it suddenly clicked in Casey's mind. "You mean..you're...gay too?"

Astin nodded a bit sheepishly and slowly walked towards Casey cornering him against one of the cubicles, "You know I've always wanted ta do this.." He breathed putting his hands on the door behind Casey on either side of his head. Casey felt his heart pound unsure of what the taller would do and shut his eyes tightly preparing for some kind of pain but instead felt the warm and surprising pleasant smelling breath of Astin bouncing off his face. Opening his blue eyes Casey watched as Astin's face got closer and closer to his until he felt his lips brush against his own slightly trembling ones. Astin moved even closer and pressed his lips to Casey's soft lips in a very gentle kiss, Casey's eyes widened in pure shock. This was something he hadn't expected much less from someone he'd met hours ago but something sparked in Casey's stomach that he couldn't describe but he couldn't make himself move away.

Much too soon Astin pulled away and looked at Casey for any signs of disgust, Casey blinked still in shock and stuttered a bit. "Wh..I um...w-why?" he whispered breathlessly receiving a relieved chuckle from Astin seeing he was blushing too but a lot softer than he was. "I told ya, I'm gay too. And to be honest.." he leaned back towards Casey. "I think you're a very attractive guy, Casey." Astin explained and pressed their lips into another kiss but this one was a bit more passionate and less shy. Casey felt his heart pounding quickly and he found himself imagining Astin touching him with those large and calloused hands. He blushed even deeper at the thought and jolted when he felt something warm and wet slip into his mouth, Casey felt a warmth traveling from his stomach down to his abdomen. Astin wrapped his strong arms around Casey receiving a soft sound of approval from the smaller boy.

The blonde tangled his tongue with Casey's and reluctantly pulled back with a smile seeing the seemingly confused Casey infront of him. Casey blinked biting his lip and jolted when he heard the bell ring for the next class, they'd been there that long? Before the teen could say a word Astin unlocked the door waving at him, "See ya later, Casey." Casey was left in the empty restroom with his swirling thoughts, tho one thing broke through them grabbing his attention. Looking down Casey saw just how excited he was by the kissing and bit his lip blushing deeply, he locked himself in a stall knowing he couldn't just go to class like this. He hoped no one came in on him as he tentatively slipped a hand into his boxers touching himself to take care of his problem quickly. After he did he regained the sense of feeling in his legs and cleaned up before going to his last classes of the day.


	3. Blood & Kidnappings

The blue eyed teen anxiously sat in his stool glancing at Astin who was sitting right next to him in Biology. He wasn't sure how much more of sitting so close to a guy who had kissed him he could take, this was the last class of the day for him. He was both disappointed and grateful for this, he glanced at the table across from them and saw Zeke. He bit his lip, that was something else he hadn't thought of. Well it was just a friendly kiss right? He asked himself silently, Right... Casey pressed his lips together as the teacher instructed them to look at their chosen specimen under the microscope, Astin put drops of a red liquid onto one of the glass slides. "What is that?" Casey asked softly wanting to break any tension between them or...just him. The blonde smiled, "It's some blood from some kinda coyote or somethin' my pa shot this summer." Casey looked at the blood a bit uneasily, he never liked seeing blood. He shook his head and reached across their table for his own specimen, thankfully this one didn't move when it was exposed to water. His fingers brushed the small container of Astin's blood sample causing it to tip over and shatter on the tile floor. Casey jolted cursing under his breath and knelt down to pick up the glass, "I'm sorry." He apologized to Astin.

The blonde shrugged it off standing up to get a broom, "It was an accident." Casey sighed feeling the looks from the students around him including Zeke as he picked the shards up in his hands. "Ow.." he winced feeling a piece of glass slit his finger and he pressed the end of his shirt over the small wound to stop the small amount of blood trickling from the cut. The thought of the minor cut being infected with the canine blood crossed his mind but he swiftly pushed it back deciding not to worry about that now.

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful, even the football team seemed to be avoiding him. Casey decided that being with Astin wasn't such a bad thing after all, I mean seeing someone as tall as him. Who wouldn't be scared of angering him? Casey headed towards the bus to go home but a familiar voice calling his name haulted his footsteps. He turned and saw Zeke and Stokley in his car gesturing for him to get in, Casey instantly wondered if there was some kind of new alien thing going on. He quickly got into the car and looked at them, "What's going on?" Zeke handed him one of his scat pens and started the car, "Sniff it." He ordered in the most serious tone Casey had ever heard from him since the last attack they'd had, "Why, wasn't getting drugged twice last year enough?" Stokley looked at him seriously, "Casey, do it." The teen blinked in confusion but uncapped the pen putting it to his nose and pinched off the nostril, he shut his eyes quickly taking in the powder. He grimaced slightly already feeling it start to work and put a hand to his forehead, "Good." he heard Stokley comment.

"Now will you tell me what the hell this is for?" Casey muttered dizzily, "We'll tell you when we get to my place." Zeke said firmly and drove the car towards the said place. They reached Zeke's house pretty quickly which only added to the uncertain feeling Casey had in his stomach already. They all got into Zeke's garage and Casey saw Delilah and Stan were there too. "Okay, look. This is why we brought you here, Casey." Stokley explained handing the teen a newspaper with the pictures of three people on the front under the headline _Another Teen Missing In Night Kidnappings_. Casey creased his eyebrows, "Do you think it's aliens again?" Zeke shook his head, "No, the police said they found large paw prints with some of their blood. Stokley has an idea 'bout that." Casey looked at the formerly goth girl questioningly, "Well, in horror movies and books big paw prints and disappearances usually mean a werewolf...or a cat person but that's different." Casey blinked, "So..you think a werewolf is kidnapping teens?"

Stokley nodded, "Or eating them.." Casey swallowed, "Great...so who would the werewolf be if their in our town?" Delilah looked at Casey and Casey forced his gaze away, "Well, you said you found Zack recently under the bleachers at school right?" Casey nodded still confused at what his friend was getting at, "Look, Case. You found Zack just before the police started investigating the latest disappearance." Stokley explained hoping Casey would understand what she was trying to imply, unfortunately he did. Casey shook his head, "No, it can't be Zack. Look at him." He said gesturing to the chestnut colored fur ball curled up on some old blankets in the corner. "I haven't even seen him bark at squirrels, there's no way he would be attacking people." Casey insisted seeing the doubtful expressions on his friends' faces. "Case, it's the only lead we've got right now. I'm not saying he is the werewolf but he might have something to do with it." Zeke said softly moving closer to Casey making the smaller boy blushed softly.

Zeke sat down on the shabby couch he had against the wall, "Everyone just keep an eye out for anything off around school, it's possible the flea bag's in the school." Casey sighed kneeling down to Zack petting his head and watched his tail thump in response, he smiled. He had to prove Zack wasn't the werewolf. He had to.


	4. Twenty Four Bug

It had been weeks of researching and spying and they still only had Zack as a possible link to the disappearances. Casey groaned softly tossing a book across the table at his friends receiving a glare from the librarian. But he didn't care right now, he felt sick to his stomach for some reason today. "Case?" Stokley questioned surprising Casey with her genuinely worried tone, "Mm?" was her groggy reply. "Casey, you've been acting this way all day. What the hell?" Stokley persisted wanting to know why her friend seemed to be lacking his normal concentration, "I must've eaten something bad at lunch.." He muttered barely audible with his head resting on his folded arms on the table, "Maybe you should go home.." Zeke barely got the words out of his mouth before Casey was swiftly running out of the library and down the hall. Stokley watched the brunette boy and elbowed Zeke telling him to check on him, Zeke sighed getting up to do so.

When the drug dealer reached the boy's restroom he could hear the heavy breathing of the blue eyed teen inside and open the door. He spotted the black sneakers firmly planted on the tile floor under the door of one of the stalls and knocked on the door, "Hey, Case. You alright?" There was a sound Zeke could only describe as pained followed by a weak 'Yeah' from the teen inside. "Now, why don't I believe that?" Zeke asked leaning against the door.

Casey looked at the door and grimaced as he sat on the tile floor near the toilet, "It's just some kind of..twenty four hour bug..or something, Zeke.." He whispered exhausted from all this.

"Doubtful..come on, Case." Zeke encouraged wanting the smaller boy to trust him.

Casey silently debated whether or not to do as the dark haired boy asked and sighed softly opening the door as he stood up flushing the toilet.

Zeke smiled which surprised Casey, normally the cool teen smirked more than genuinely smiled. "Cool, now come with me." he instructed pulling him along to door leading outside into the halls. "Oh and one more thing." Casey looked up waiting for Zeke to tell him this last thing but was shocked when he felt the other's lips on his cheek in a show of affection towards him. Casey blinked in pure surprise looking up at Zeke as he tried to register what he had just done, "I'll give you a ride home." Zeke offered putting an arm around Casey's shoulder and leading him to the parking lot. Casey forced himself not to blush at the physical contact, which was harder than he thought, and kept his blue eyed gaze down at the ground walking out the doors of the school.

Once in Zeke's car Casey buckled his seat belt and licked his dry lips as Zeke started the engine, "Casey!" Casey turned his head to look out the open window hearing Astin's voice call him and the blonde ran up to the car leaning into the window. "Astin? What is it?" he questioned at the smiling teen, he was pretty sure that Astin never stopped smiling. "I jus' wanted ta ask ya if ya wanted ta come over ta my place tonight..I got this new movie..and I thought it'd be nice ta watch it with someone." Aastin said giving a soft blush, Casey felt his blush appear on his face as his head nodded without his approval. The blonde smiled brightly, "Great, see ya tonight." He trotted off back to the school leaving behind a smiling Casey and a suspicious Zeke. Casey looked at Zeke and blinked, "Zeke? Are you okay?" When the other teen didn't answer the brunette boy continued, "You're holding the steering wheel kind of tight.." Zeke seemed to snap out of it and looked at Casey forcing a small smile, "Sorry." He said shortly and started to drive the car towards Casey's house.

Casey only snapped out of his dazed thoughts when he heard Zeke shut the motor off and open his door, Casey watched him get out of the car with him and walk him to the porch. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. You never walk me to the door." Casey stated truly confused by his friend's behavior. Zeke shrugged and ran a calloused hand through his short hair, "I've just never seen the inside of your house before." Casey stared at the taller boy a moment and opened the door, "Okay..my parents won't be home for a few more hours so I guess I could..give you a tour?" Zeke nodded in approval and stepped inside letting Casey close the door behind them before climbing the steps to his room. The teen opened his bedroom door and went inside letting Zeke follow him in.

"This is my room..not much interesting in here..." Casey said softly subconsciously picking up books and socks off the floor. Zeke chuckled to himself looking over the pictures the other boy had taken taped to the walls, he watched him picking things up. He moved over to Casey and cupped his cheek receiving a puzzled look from Casey. He smirked softly and leaned in kissing the teen bluntly, Casey gasped softly in surprise but found himself standing frozen in place. He'd dreamed about this multiple times but he never thought it would come true yet...there he was closing his eyes as he leaned into the touch of Zeke. The teen trembled at the jolts running up his spine when he felt Zeke's fingers run over his spine gently, Casey eventually had to pull back for air and stared up at the taller boy. "Zeke...w-" he started but was cut off by Zeke's mouth enveloping his again, only this time he felt the other's tongue slip easily into his mouth. Casey barely noticed his back was pressed firmly against the wall as their tongues wrestled, Casey couldn't help but let Zeke dominate his mouth and let a soft moan escape him.

After a few long and pleasurable moment Casey opened his eyes as he felt Zeke pull away letting him breath properly, Zeke smirked lighting a cigarette. "Not bad for a virgin.." he chuckled clicking his lighter at the end of the cigarette between his lips, the same lips Casey had just been kissed with. Casey took a moment to register what the older boy had said, "Then you...you're.." Zeke looked at the clearly dumbfounded teen, "Gay?" Casey nodded indicating that was what he was trying to ask, when the dark haired boy shook his head he felt his heart sink to his stomach in disappointment. "I'm bi, Case." Zeke added when he noticed the let down expression on his friends face, he chuckled seeing him perk back up at once. "So..you...like me that way?" Casey asked cautiously and saw the smirk on Zeke's face grow wider, "I've noticed the looks you give me in classes, Casey." Casey froze and blushed deeply at Zeke knowing how he felt about him, "I think it's cute." Zeke said simply watching the blue eyed boy, "Would you like me to drive you to Astin's?" Casey blinked still a bit shocked, "Um...s-sure.." Zeke nodded with a smile and went out to his car making sure Casey was following him, "Have you seen anything weird around school lately?" Casey shook his head as he fastened his seat belt, "Nothing.." Zeke sighed and started to drive the car down the road, "Where does he leave?" "Four blocks down the road and to the left, it's suppose to be the second house on the right side." Casey said softly and watched the sun start to set, "When's the next full moon suppose to be?" Zeke took a drag from his cigarette and looked at his watch, "Stokes said tonight but it's gonna cloudy, so nothin' to worry about." Casey pressed his lips together a bit unsure about being out at night if there would be a full moon, even if it was suppose to be blocked by clouds. Stokley had told him about all the werewolf books and movies and apart of Casey wishes she hadn't.

"This is your stop." Zeke said flicking his cigarette butt out the window, Casey nodded slipping out of the car. "Thanks." He suddenly felt a bit nervous watching Zeke give a soft smirk and drive off back to his own house. Casey took a deep breath and walked up to Astin's house, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a few minutes of silence he wondered if he had the right house or not but the door suddenly opened revealing the smiling Astin. "Casey, glad ya could make it!" he said enthusiastically letting the brunette boy inside his home. "Welcome to my humble home, just get comfortable where ever I'll get the snacks I made." Astin instructed and went off to the kitchen to do as he said. Casey smiled softly glancing around at the surprisingly clean house and tentatively sat down on the couch in front of the tv. He hoped everything would go alright, he didn't want any surprises.


	5. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Zeke arrived back at his house and went to the garage walking inside, he looked over at the spot where Zack normally was but saw he wasn't there. "Zack?" he called looking around and noticed shattered glass from a broken window, his heart skipped a beat. If Zack was the werewolf... "Oh shit!" he rushed over to the window looking around for any sign of the dog, "Zack!" He kicked the wall, "Fuck." He breathed and rushed back out to his car to check on the others.

Casey lightly played with the hem of his shirt glancing at the door to Astin's kitchen, it was taking his a while... There was muffled thud and Casey jolted looking at the closed door unsurely, "Astin?" He called softly but didn't get a response, he slowly got up moving towards the door. "Astin.." he called again and pushed the door open enough to peek into the kitchen, he saw Astin slumped on the tile floor. "Astin, are you hurt?" Casey questioned as he knelt down to the blonde concerned that he had some how managed to injure himself, he didn't see any blood so he assumed he might have just knock himself out. He shook the other boy a bit, "Astin." Casey felt a firm grip on the front of his shirt and looked down seeing a clawed hand grabbing him, the only problem was that the hand was attached to Astin who was now giving him a fanged smirk. The blonde hoisted Casey up by his collar and tossed him through the door into the livingroom. Casey grunted grimacing as he hit the wood floor and scrambled up glancing behind him to see a half transformed Astin following after him snarling hungrily.

Casey swiftly went to the front door jerking it open while he locked the handle and ran out of the house slamming the door shut hoping the locked door would at least give him a few minutes head start down the street. He glanced behind him hearing angry growling and snarling inside the house, he heard a loud screech and whipped around to look in front of him to seeing two headlights shining in his eyes. "Case!" he heard Zeke's voice from the car and felt his heart skip a beat, "Zeke! We need to go now!" Casey demanded and jumped into the passengers seat fastening his seat belt quickly as Zeke sped down the road, Casey heard glass shattering behind them and saw Astin in his full werewolf form jump through the front window to chase after them. Zeke sped up and started to lose the werewolf, "Okay Case, think of something that has silver we can get really fast!" Zeke instructed not taking his eyes off the road, Casey tried to think even with his heart racing. "Uh..." then he remembered the chain Astin would wear, "Astin's chain!" Zeke nodded, "Awesome where is it?" Casey frowned realizing he hadn't seen Astin wear it today, "Um..I don't know..I think he keeps it in his locker.." Zeke turned the steering wheel swiftly and headed towards the school, "Okay, you get the chain and Stokley and I will distract this fucking flea bag." Casey looked at Zeke with worry, "And then what? We can't just put the chain back on him and everything's okay!"

Zeke shook his head, "No, we're gonna melt into bullets." Casey stared at the boy in disbelief, "What?" Zeke pulled out the gun they had used when the aliens had attacked their school and smirked, "We're gonna have to kill him right?" Casey swallowed, he wasn't sure if being a werewolf was Astin's fault. What if they could change him back? "Case!" Zeke snapped him back to reality, "Right?" Casey pressed his lips together and nodded in agreement. Zeke's car came to a screeching halt in the school parking lot and they ran into the locker room, "Okay where is it?" Zeke asked and found Stokley with a bat just in case as she watched them. Casey scanned the lockers and soon found Astin's, "Here! How do we open it?" The blue eyed teen's question was soon answered by Stokley swinging the bat at the lock on the locker causing it to break off. Casey and Zeke stared at her. Stokley looked at them, "What?" Casey put his hands up meaning no harm and opened the bent door of the locker, he searched through the equipment inside finding it. Zeke swiftly reached in and grabbed it, "Alright, lets get this melted before he finds us." Stokely and Casey nodded and followed after him to the chemistry room, Zeke swiftly started melting the silver chain.

The three of them froze when there was a loud howl from outside the school nearby, "Shit.." Stokley cursed and looked at Zeke. "How much longer?" Casey questioned anxiously, Zeke gritted his teeth. "It's gonna take a while." Stokley whipped around hearing a large amount of glass shattering, "Yeah, great. Time we don't have!" Zeke slammed his fist on the desk and thought for a moment, "Alright, look. Case, you stay here and wait for it melt then pour it into the molds. We're going to distract Fido." Zeke instructed receiving a nod from the younger boy before he and Stokley ran out into the hall towards the gym.

Casey heard nothing but silence until he saw Astin's hulking shadow in the hall and he gasped softly quickly hiding himself under the desk as the werewolf passed the room catching Zeke and Stokley's scents. He waited til Astin left before coming back out silently urged the silver to melt faster.

Stokley ran with Zeke as fast as they could towards the gym, once inside Zeke held the gun up waiting for Astin to follow them while Stokley clutched her bat. Astin slowly emerged from the shadow now human again smirking wickedly and shifted his amber eyes to Zeke, "Remember that day in Biology, Zeke?"

Holding the gun firmly in his hand the dark haired teen creased his eyebrows, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Astin smirked broadly, "The specimen day in biology class, I had told Casey I brought some blood from a wolf my dad had shot during the summer." He chuckled darkly, "That wasn't entirely true. You see, my dad had shot a wolf because it was attacking us. But the thing is the wolf bit me so my dad took me to the hospital and after spending a few days there because of a high fever I left. I was fine, actually I was better than fine. I felt great!" Astin explained pacing calmly in front of the gun pointed in his direction. "I found all my senses were enhanced. I could smell, see, hear, feel and taste everything! But the fun part came when the next full moon came around, you see."

Zeke anxiously shook the gun in his hand to emphasize, "Get to the fucking point!"

Astin laughed and looked at Zeke, "My point is the wolf that bit was no wolf.." He rolled up his sleeve to expose the deep scar on his arm, "It was a werewolf, Zeke. And that's not even the best part!"

Zeke stared at the scar with Stokley in horror, Stokley only looked away when she saw the full moon starting to shine through the clouds outside the gym windows. "Zeke." she warned and Zeke glanced at the silver rays pouring slowly into the large room but kept the gun up at Astin. "Well, whatever you are. You're not gonna last that long!" he positioned his finger on the trigger ready to fire at the blonde at the first sign that he was transforming.

Casey quickly but carefully poured the liquified silver into the bullet molds and put them in the freezer nearby praying they would solid soon.

"You're forgetting one thing, Zeke." Astin pointed out with a clawed finger as he smiled showing off his blood stained fangs.

Zeke snorted, "Oh yeah? And what's that?" He pointed the gun at Astin's face in warning.

Astin smirked, "The container of werewolf blood..." He paused seemingly for effect, "Who picked up the glass that broke?"

Zeke's heart stopped as all the color drained from his face, he remembered Casey picking the glass up and cutting his finger on it. "Case..."

Casey's agonized scream echoed through the halls of the school causing Zeke and Stokley to whip around looking at the doors of the gym with extreme concern.

"You son of bitch!" Zeke yelled and pulled the trigger watching Astin fall to the ground with a hole in his chest, he bolted down the halls searching for the blue eyed teen. "Casey!"

Casey writhed on the tile floor of the chemistry lab feeling the silver rays of light seem to burn his skin, he whimpered and bit his lip hard trying to figure out what the fuck was happening to him. He heard a gunshot and Zeke call his name before a shrill ringing echoed in his ears, he cried out clapping his clawed hands over his stretching ears.

Zeke sped down the halls rounding corners as fast as his body would allow to try to reach Casey, he didn't know what he was going to do once he reached him but he had to be there for him.


	6. Before Midnight

Stokley ran after Zeke trying to catch up with him and find their friend, she knew the simple lead bullet wouldn't kill Astin but it might slow him down a bit and give them some time. And she was sure they would need it if Astin had been telling the truth.

Zeke could hear Stokley following a little ways behind him as he stopped at the chemistry lab, his dirty sneakers making a screech sound as he skidded to a stop before dropping to his knees next to the obviously pained Casey. "Hey.." he panted breathlessly as he touched the boy's shoulder, "Casey, come on man.."

The small shoulder jerked away from the soft touch and Casey forced his watering eyes to open trying to see who was with him. He clawed at the linoleum floor of the class room, he tried to speak a couple of times before his realized his vocal cords were rearranging.

Zeke swallowed drying seeing the younger of the two in such pain, he didn't even know how to help Casey. His mind raced trying to think of a way to stop all this for Casey, silver was the only thing he could think of but that would only hurt the teen if he came into contact with it. He couldn't bring himself to shoot Casey either.

Stokley raced into the room and knelt down with Zeke furrowing her eyebrows as Casey struggled against the changes washing over his thin body. She could already see the typical pointed ears, fangs, claws and distorted nose of a werewolf. "We have to kill Astin." she said with a calm tone that made Zeke jolt out of his thoughts.

"What kind of fucking good would that do?" Zeke questioned, his tone shaken and filled with anxious fear.

"Killing Astin will stop the bloodline and change Casey back but you have to do it before midnight or the transformation is sealed." Stokley explained hurriedly to the tall male.

Zeke's expression changed into one of dangerous determination as he stood up not saying another word. He moved to the freezer pulling out the now solid silver bullets and loading them into his gun and went to the door leaving the room.

Stokely knew better than to follow Zeke since he seemed to want to do this himself, plus she needed to make sure that Casey would be alright. There were several things that could go wrong in a situation like this: Casey's body could give out in the middle of the transformation, he could change completely and lose himself, Astin could kill them all before they had a chance of killing him or killing Astin would do nothing for Casey.

Casey gasped for air watching his friends move around him like he had taken six of Zeke's scat pens at once. He felt his rearranged vocal cords snap back into place and he let out a strangled whimper, his voice was much deeper now and seemed to have an inhuman tone to it. A loud crack sound echoed in the room and in the hall as Casey's spine extended into a tail making him scream squeezing his amber eyes shut. He soon felt dark fur growing all over his body, Casey felt sick at the sight of the thick fur worming it's way through his skin.

Zeke tried his best to ignored the tortured screams from Casey as he stormed back to the gym only to find Astin wasn't laying on the floor. As a matter of fact the werewolf wasn't in the room at all it seemed. Zeke cautiously stepped further into the practically empty room finding nothing but a small pool of blood on the floor where Astin had once been. "Fuck.." Zeke cursed under his breath but stopped when something caught his eye.

The pool of blood seemed to taper of into droplets of blood that lead towards the doors of the gym.

Zeke followed the trail of crimson liquid to the doors pushed open one of the doors to see where the trail lead from there. He saw it round the corner down the hall towards the chemistry room and his breath caught in his throat realizing what had happened. He sped down the hall back towards Stokley and Casey, "Stokley!" Zeke called in warning to what was coming towards them.

Stokley couldn't help but flinch slightly watching her friend changing, she wanted to look away but found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the unnatural scene. Zeke's panicked call made her look up at the door in time to see something big and dark coming at her. Having no time to move the hulking figure slammed Stokely int the opposite wall knocking her out cold.

Casey heard a snarl and snapped open his eyes seeing Astin in his werewolf form practically body slam Stokley into the wall. He grunted trying to push himself up so he could kill Astin for hurting someone he considered to be like a sister. He forced his changing legs to lift his furry body up off the floor and he clenched his fangs moving towards Astin who didn't seem intimidated at all. Casey snarled viciously at Astin and lashed out just as the larger werewolf reached out to grab him.

There was the sound of something sharp coming into contact with flesh and a shrill yelp like a dog, a very large one, being kicked really hard. The sound was swiftly followed by the smell of blood.

Zeke rounded the corner hearing the noise clearly and saw the shadow of a werewolf lifting a morphed teen boy into the air. He watched helplessly as the werewolf threw the boy into the hall.

Casey vaguely felt large, furry hands grab him. The next thing he knew he hit the wall in the hallway hard enough to knock any normal person out completely before dropping to the ground with a pained grunt. His whole body hurt like everything was breaking and knitting back together again in a new position.

Zeke watched with a mix of horror and fascination as Casey's body finished it's changes forming the Casey he knew into full fledged wolf/human creature before his eyes. He then saw the larger of the two monsters charge at the smaller. And in a flurry of fangs, blood, fur and claws the two locked in battle.

Zeke couldn't seem to get a clear shot in to kill Astin and not shoot Casey. He wasn't even sure if Casey was Casey any more or if he was and he was trying to protect him and Stokley. But there was one thing he was sure of. He could only watch and pray to anyone who would listen that Casey wouldn't get killed. Could do nothing to help Casey. Well there was one thing...

Zeke raised the gun in his hand aiming at the fighting wolves and took a deep, almost forced, breath.

And he pulled the trigger.


	7. The Kill

Zeke swore his heart stopped as he heard the shot ring out through the hall followed by a high pitched yelp and howl of pain. Then the sound of large weight falling over and hitting the floor lifelessly. All this combined with the clocks nearby sending out a ringing telling him it was midnight. The dark haired teen wasn't sure if he could bring himself to open his eyes to see what he was sure would be Astin and Casey both laying dead on the floor.

With another deep breath Zeke opened his dark eyes lowering his gun and saw the result of what he had planned to do.

Astin was laying on his back on the floor, naked with dead eyes staring up at the ceiling. There was a bullet wound in his chest spilling out blood onto the floor underneath him. He was officially dead.

Zeke hesitantly looked a foot away from Astin's body to see Casey laying on his side curled up slightly. He nearly choked seeing where the silver bullet had passed through his shoulder before it had hit Astin. Zeke knew this was going to happen if he shot, but he had hoped that the shot wouldn't kill Casey because the bullet wouldn't have hit any vital organs or stopped once it hit him.

But at seeing Casey just laying there with his normally vibrant blue eyes softly closed and his chest not moving.

Zeke made himself look down at his feet taking deep, shaky breathes to stop himself from breaking down completely. He picked up Casey's discarded jacket laying it over the teen's lower half to at least give him some dignity. Zeke knelt down softly and gently picked Casey's body up carrying him with as he went to Stokley who was coming out of her daze waking up.

Stokley opened her eyes to see Zeke carrying in a lifeless Casey in his arms and felt her heart sink. She didn't dare speak slowly moving over to the tall teen and looked down at her friend.

It took what seemed like hours before all three of them left the school to Zeke's house to decide what they should do.

Zeke sat in a chair in the corner of his room as he stared at Casey's body laying on his bed. He couldn't help but think he looked so peaceful...like he was just sleeping and would wake up any moment. And smile that shy, almost goofy, smile he always had.


	8. Man's Best Friend

Stokley wasn't sure how long she sat on the stairs. She just kept her face in her hands as her numb mind tried to either process what had happened or figure out what to do next. This was something that those sci fi and horror movies never mentioned. What do you do when your werewolf friend gets killed? She came back to reality when she heard barking at the front door. Well, that wasn't a werewolf. She ignored it at first not ready to deal with anything at the moment. But when the noise persisted she rather irritably stood up and marched to the door pulling it open. She was quite ready to curse out whatever dog had decided to chose this doorstep to harass.

She didn't get the chance though. As soon as Stokley opened the door she saw a furry blur race by her up the stairs. Extremely confused she chased after it till she reached the room Zeke was in to find the fuzzy thing was Zack.

Zeke jerked his head up when he heard the quick footsteps and saw Zack enter the room. He watched the dog sniff at Casey's hand before settling himself in next to Casey on the bed. He glanced at Stokley when she appeared and just returned to burying his face in his hands. Honestly he didn't care. He didn't care where Zack had come from or why he was even there now.

Zack whined lowly and nudged Casey's cheek with his nose trying to wake him. He paused and saw it didn't seem to be working so he inspected the wound in his friend's shoulder. He began to lick at the wound after a moment with surprising tenderness. A minute or so passed before he stopped and laid his head down on Casey's stomach.

What Zeke and Stokley didn't notice was Casey's wound slowly healing. Soon after that Casey's chest moved signaling him taking a rather deep breath like he was just waking up. He creased his eyebrows and blinked open his eyes. He scanned the room taking in where he was and wondered why he was there.

Stokley swore she heard someone take a deep breath and looked up to see Casey moving with his eyes open. Her heart skipped a beat as her mind tried to process this. She tapped Zeke's shoulder rather urgently. "Zeke..."

Zeke looked up and stared in complete shock as Casey turned his head to look at them. He stood up immediately and went over to the younger teen grabbing his hand to show he was there.

Casey took a deep breath softly gripping onto the hand and winced at his more minor wounds, "What the hell happened?" He questioned groggily.

Zeke put all his strength into not bursting into tears seeing those beautiful blue eyes again. He chuckled weakly at the question, "You want the long or short story?"

Casey creased his eyebrows at this.

A few weeks later, Casey was fully healed. Zeke and Stokely spent the time explaining to him what had happened. But all of this only seemed to confused Casey more.

"You seriously don't remember?" Zeke looked at the boy incredulously.

Casey shook his head a bit lightly chewing at his bottom lip. "I just remember being in the school waiting for the bullets to solidify...then there was this sharp pain and...that's it."

"That actually makes sense." Stokley looked between Casey and Zeke. "That's usually what happens in werewolf movies. They transform, do whatever the hell they want, change back by morning and have no clue what happened."

Zack raised his eyebrows looking at them both, "Seriously?"

Stokley nodded.

"Right..." Zeke turned his attention back to Casey, "Okay, fine. Doesn't matter, the important thing is you're not dead and all this shit is over."

Casey absently petted Zack's head and nodded, "Yeah..." He glanced at the calender hanging on the wall warily.

Two more days till the next full moon.


End file.
